Individuals are often concerned with the comfort and fit of an article of footwear. An upper of the article of footwear may function to secure the article of footwear to the wearer's foot. Characteristics of the upper, such as durability, weight, and breathability, may contribute to the comfort and fit of the footwear. Because these and other desired upper characteristics may conflict with each other, a continuing need exists for innovations in footwear, including in the fabrics and other components used to manufacture an upper.